


Restraint

by pieandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandangels/pseuds/pieandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for DeanBenny week</p>
    </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DeanBenny week

It was impossible to ignore the feelings. Benny couldn't deny that he wanted Dean in every way. He wanted to feel the strong, stubbled jaw against his neck, the thick lips moving blindly, radically, mindlessly against his own. He wanted to pin Dean against a tree trunk and drain him of his blood.

But Dean had eyes only for the angel. Benny knew Castiel was good looking, and he understood Dean's infatuation, because it was the same thing Benny felt. But unlike Dean, Benny's obsession was unrequited. Every time Dean stood to close, Benny's mind went fuzzy and he was forced to fight his primal urges.

Until he couldn't.

The day after they found Castiel, the trio was travelling south, heading in what Benny hoped was the direction to the portal out of Purgatory. 

"You think Sammy's doing okay?" Dean asked, slowing to walk with Castiel.

"I do not know. Sam is a capable hunter, but he relies on you very heavily. There is a chance that, without you, he was unable to - "

"Sam's fine, brother," Benny interrupted, noticing the sad contortion of Dean's face. 

"You do not know that," Cas said.

"It don't matter, people give each other hope, angel boy."

"I do not understand the purpose of false hope, and I am not a boy. I am genderless," Cas reminded.

Dean's eyes widened in panic. "Hey, we don't know it's false hope." He paused for a moment, the fear on his face subsiding. His lips twitched, and he spoke again, "Have a little faith, Cas."

Castiel's eyes narrowed, head cocking to the side. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, the creases in his forehead deepening. Dean's laugh resounded and Castiel looked around anxiously.

"It is not wise to be so loud, Dean," Cas advised.

Just then, four figures emerged from the woods. Dean lunged, knocking one Leviathan over and reaching for his knife before the others could react. Two Leviathans closed in on Cas, one on Benny. Dean came to Benny's aid after decapitating his own Leviathan, distracting the creature long enough for Benny to bare his fangs. Dean pulled back as Benny stepped forward, sinking his teeth into the Leviathan and ripping its throat out easily.

"Dean!" Cas yelled. Both men turned to find Castiel, arms pinned by one Leviathan while the other advanced, jaws ripping apart, preparing to devour him. Dean froze. Benny had never seen Dean shut down before, and it made his stomach twist. He leapt forward, knocking one of the creatures aside. Cas freed himself and turned, placing a hand on the Leviathan's forehead. He yelled for Dean and Benny to close their eyes, and they obliged. A white light flashed, and the danger was gone.

Dean turned to Benny. "Thank you."

Nodding, Benny wiped the blood from his lips and suggested they keep moving. Castiel agreed, but Dean was still staring at the vampire, green eyes wide. Without warning, he opened his arms and came toward Benny, wrapping him in a hug.

Benny pulled Dean tightly against him. The hunter smelled like blood and leather, with just a hint of alcohol underneath. It was overwhelming. Dean started to pull back, and Benny tried to release him, but instinct took over and he pressed his lips firmly against Dean's. The hunter locked up for a moment, but then he softened, letting Benny's tongue trace his lower lip. Benny's hands explored Dean's back, and both were preparing to open their mouths when a sharp force ripped them apart. The vampire hit a tree and crumpled to the ground.

"You will not touch Dean," Castiel growled. Benny looked up, black spots flashing in front of him.

"Cas - " Dean said, and Castiel rounded on him.

"You are mine, Dean Winchester. I marked you when I raised you from perdition, and I will not let this creature take you from me."

Dean looked from Cas to Benny and back again. "Shouldn't I get a say in this?" he asked. 

"Very well," Cas allowed, puffing his chest out.

"Good. I'm not choosing."

"I do not - " began Castiel, but he stopped when he saw the wicked smile spreading over Benny's face. "Oh. I suppose that would be acceptable."


End file.
